


Make it up as I go

by QueenofCheese (Supertights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be Viewed Through Romantic Goggles I Guess, Celebrations, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/QueenofCheese
Summary: If she'd had a half tick to guess her type it wouldn't have been ancient Altean with orange hair and moustache but her cheeks are saying otherwise.





	Make it up as I go

Coran Hieronymus Wimbledon Smythe smiles at her like they're old friends, and Acxa feels the heat rise in her face as his hand slides into hers and takes it in a firm grip. Very strong, her brain notes, like it's important. If she'd had a half tick to guess her type it wouldn't have been ancient Altean with orange hair and moustache but her cheeks are saying otherwise.

“It's Coran, right?” Good, yes, don't let him know you've memorised his entire ridiculous name. His eyes light up when she says it though, like he's pleased she remembered him.

“Indeed. Formerly-General Acxa of the Galra Empire under Prince Lotor and later space pirate, wasn't it?” he says, but she only notices that his eyes are very, very blue. He offers her a glass of nunvill, it smells as pungent as always and okay, it's not really her kind of thing but she accepts it and feels the trace warmth left from his hand.

“It's just Acxa now,” she replies slowly, and sips her drink, it tastes better than she remembers; hot, meaty, and savoury-- it's only palatable heated, otherwise it tastes like hotdog water and feet. A human makes a choking sound close to her, they must've let their drink go cold. Their friends laugh it off, commiserating at the taste and plying them with a freshly heated glass instead.

Across the room she sees the captain of the Atlas with the leader of Voltron, they're talking to Ryner of the Olkari and a Puigian diplomat. She's not sure she's seen Keith smile before. It's like a sunrise, bright and warm, and it's matched by an equally beautiful smile on the former Black Paladin's face as he looks at his companion with a soft gaze of devotion.

Coran follows her eyes. “Regrets, _just_ Acxa?” he asks, expression bright and interested.

She turns to him in surprise. “Regrets about what?”

He shrugs in Keith’s direction.

“Oh. No,” she shakes her head. “No, no, nothing like that. He has a good heart, too noble for this war-- it's just... he looks happy for once. I'm pleased for him.”

“Hmmm, we all are, for both of them,” hums Coran, cheerfully. He gets refills for their drinks and they pick at the snack buffet together, joking about Earth foods. It all looks so strange but smells very good. They challenge each other to eat the oddest looking things on the table, giggling inappropriately when it goes horribly wrong. Her tongue is still buzzing from a piece of pineapple off a tiny round pizza, the smokey meat was robustly flavoured but with the pineapple it becomes something else entirely. Coran is crunching through a crustacean claw, a simple, “Pointy,” being his only commentary on it. She tries one herself and fails to see any nutritional value in it.

“What next?” she says, because it’s his turn to choose.

He points out a particular favourite of the captain's and dares her to try it. “Vrepit sa, Acxa,” he says with a chuckle.

She studies the small doughy balls like they're tiny weapons of mass destruction, the Champion's favourite. Quiznak, this will be bad. She frowns, but a challenge is a challenge. “If this kills me, I'm coming back as a predaghast to haunt you!” But the first one is already in her mouth and she chews it thoughtfully. “S'gud,” she says, taking another one and wondering if it would be rude to just take the platter, her hand already twitching in that direction. “What's it called?”

“Takoyaki,” replies a familiar voice. “But one is never enough.”

She starts and turns, cheeks stuffed full, to find Keith and Shiro behind them. “Yes, I mean no, not enough.” Coran passes Shiro a small dish of the snacks which he offers to Keith first. Music begins to play softly in the background and lends a more relaxing atmosphere to the celebration. Keith's arm is wrapped around Shiro's waist in a clear display of ownership though no one around them seems either surprised by it or concerned. She wonders if Shiro realises then his eyes catch hers and she knows he does.

Keith sips from a glass half filled with amber liquid, his cheeks bloom with warmth each time he drinks. She assumes it’s more potent than nunvill and makes a vow to find some very soon as she watches Shiro turn his head to take a sip of Keith’s drink when it's offered, a similar blush rising on his face.

“We'll leave you both to your fun,” says Keith with a smile, and Acxa smiles back around an eighth takoyaki.

“Do you dance?” asks Coran suddenly, he is watching a human pair move together in a swaying rhythm, another takes the floor after them. She wonders why he is still talking to her, so many of his friends are here, he should be talking to them, shouldn't he? The Princess is right there with the paladin of the Red Lion and two Galra in Marmora garb. The other Altean is talking to the yellow paladin and a Balmeran, her hands moving around animatedly. Keith and Shiro are slowly circling the room, talking to everyone.

“Not for a very long time,” she replies, and then she's anxious for no apparent reason.

Coran nods in agreement, voicing a longing she can empathise with. “Ten thousand years or so for me, I'm afraid.”

A swell of emotion overrides her common sense and she holds out her hand to him. “I wouldn't be averse to trying an Earth dance, Coran,” she says, savouring his name on her tongue and trying not to blush again. “But I want to lead.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, Acxa,” he replies, taking her hand, and she twirls him out into the other dancers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
